The Way Things are Supposed to Be
by YourHeartshapedGlasses
Summary: It's been sixteen years since Renesmee was born. Jacob wants to explain to her how exactly imprinting works. He has to say those three little words, but ultimately they have to move away and he has to tell her that.
1. Just the Begining

Nessie and I walked down that "oh so familiar"-LaPush Beach as I reminisced on mine and Bella's long, revealing walks along this patch of land. I felt the rumble of an uneasy subject in Nessie's expression.

"Jake?"

Oh. Here it comes.

"Yeah Ness?" I didn't know what else I was supposed to say, although I knew what was coming.

"Dad finally finished explaining everything about our family to me yesterday. The whole thing about me being half vampire half human. All of it. Now… it's your turn."

Ugh. I knew this would come eventually. But, it feels like yesterday my dearest was born. "Nessie, my life is also hard to explain with the wolf thing and all."

"Well how's this… tell me about you and mom before I was born."

Wow. That I was not expecting. "That might be even harder." Why do I talk in a whisper to myself cause it always get me…

"What? You seem upset!" Great. Now she's upset because she thinks she has hurt me. "You don't have to! I'm so--"

"It's nothing." I put my right hand on her cheek. "You have no reason to be sorry. I was just trying to think of a way to explain. See…."

How do I explain this to her? I loved Bella with all that I am. But if I tell her that she will ask why and I will have to tell her that I was in love with HER before she was ever even conceived. Or she will be extremely hurt on her own. Because she will think I was hurt when Edward took her away. Which of course I was, but I didn't understand then. 'I won't lose you Bella.' I had said to her. But now I know.

By this time we had reached "Bells' tree." Yeah. That tree and 16 year old Nessie reminded me so much of her mother. Her growing had tremendously slowed as she got older. She looked maybe, 17.. Maybe 18? Except this time it was strange, I suddenly realized that I didn't have to worry anymore. No one could take MY Bella away this time. Nessie loved me as much as Bella had. But her heart was with me. Not some vampire. Yeah, I guess I stopped with 'bloodsucker' when Nessie was born.

"Jake?" Nessie was now relaxed against the tree trunk. "Tell me the stories." She smiled. I realized how much further I fall with every word she says to me.

"Okay Ness, when I met your mother she was so clumsy." I laughed a little. "MY mom?… Clumsy?" Nessie sounded amused.

"Yeah, hard to believe huh? Anyway, after your dad…." Oh wow. They never told her that Edward left Bella. What I supposed to say to that. I don't want to hurt her. "After things got complicated your mom hung out around my house a lot. We got really close. I _loved _your mom. That word--_loved _sounded so separated from the rest. Nessie's faced threw a stab of pain through my stomach and chest. I had hurt her.

"Why?" She was almost in tears.

"I can't tell you that just yet. But I will soon." Her faced straightened a little as a tear ran down her right cheek. I reached my hand up to brush her cheek. Her face was so small compared to my hands. I stopped just before I got to her face. Suddenly, I was nearly knocked over by her strength. Nessie had thrown herself into my arms. She was on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around as Bella once did. Her arms felt _right, _as if it was the way things were supposed to. I keep forgetting that this _is _the way things should be. She was meant for me, I was meant for her. She just doesn't understand yet. She's old enough. I'm just to afraid to tell her. I don't know why. But as soon a I know Renessme Carlie Cullen will know that I am in love with her deeply and can't live without her.

"Well do you wanna hear the rest of the story?" I was so insensitive."Yeah!!" She was strong again and excited. What it was about my arms, I don't know but i helped Bella through... that... what could I do with Nessie?


	2. Always the Little Things

Of course I had to finish telling her the story. I just had to figure out how. Every way I thought of I know that she is smart enough to figure out what I don't want her to know just yet.

"Jake?" Nessie sounded truly intrested in my voice. She did everything that she could to avoid silence from me.

"Yeah Ness?"

"…do you know why?" she asked in true curiosity.

"Why I loved your mother?" I asked that dumb question knowing exactly what she wanted to know. "Yes. I know. But, I don't know how to explain it."

"Do you love me, Jake?" This was the question I was trying to avoid. Not that I didn't want her to know, but I didn't know how to tell her and I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to tell her yet. I mean of course I _wanted_ to, but I wanted it to be the right time and the right place. I guess this could be the right place, Bella's tree. But it just didn't seem the right time. "Jake?"

Oh! I was thinking to myself again, and she didn't like it. "Yes, Nessie. I do." I didn't what to say next, so I waited for a response. Her eyes lightened more than they had yet since I told her I loved Bella. I made it better, now what?

"Really?!" Her voice was very excited. Oh no! maybe she took that totally wrong. Well, not wrong just maybe not like I _wanted _her to take it. I didn't want this yet. It wasn't time. "Wow." That was almost a whisper. To herself I guess. I wish I could just _tell her._ Great. Now there's a voice in my head repeating _tell her, tell her, tell, tell._

"I CAN'T!" Uh oh. That was louder than my normal thoughts. Did I say that out loud?

"What?!" Yep. I said it. Oh god! What do I say?

"I… don't know. Wolf moment?" wow. That was a stupid response. Come on, Jacob. You know you could do better. That last part should NPt have been in the form of a question. She gave me a look. One of those "DUH!" looks. I immediately knew I would have to explain.

"Um. Okay, Ness. I will always love you. But I feel so _old._" That was the only cover-up I could come up with so quickly.

"Okay? Now you sound like Mom." I laughed. I knew she was right. Bells was _always _complaing about being 18 and then 19. She was _old_. I laughed again but inside this time only bringing an after-smile to my face. "You're so cute." She giggled.

"_Cute? _Well I guess a puppy would be… oh wait. I'm _not_ a puppy." She laughed a very sincere laugh. I was relieved. I had bought some time. She had believed my lie. Now I feel guilty and stupid. Why do I do this to her? She wrapped her limber arms around me again and rested there. I felt her relax and her breathing slow. There Nessie fell asleep. (She's half human.)

. . .

I walked in Edward Cullen's door, Ness cradled in my arms. She was still sleeping. "_What _did you do?!" Edward hurried over to me looking at his daughter with horrified eyes. "Oh. She is sleeping." Edwardly suddenly calmed. "I'm sorry." (He can't read Nessie's mind either.)

"Geez. Chill, _Dad._" I grinned. He hates that. And I still enjoy driving Edward insane. Maybe, one day, he really _will _go insane. That would be funny. No, Jacob. That would hurt Ness… It's still amusing. Edward gave me a look.

"Jake!" Bella's voice still makes my day lighter. My whole stress level lowers. At this point, I was very calm. I had been with Ness all day. She calms me.

"Hi Bells." I almost whispered. Her hearing had vastly improved since… yeah.

"It's so good to see you!" edward took Nessie from my arms. And walked out. He hated when Bella was happy to see me. She acted as if she still loved me and he was reminded of his huge mistake that he had made. Yeah, that one. He should never have left her. He nearly _killed _her. I would have killed _him_. Back on subject. Bella threw her arms around me just as Nessie does. But, it doesn't feel like it used to so I patted her back and pulled back. She let go. It hurt Bella that she didn't mean what she used to me. Don't get me wrong. I still love Bella. But more like a sister. Or a mom even. Wow. I never realized that. Why must I always think of these things.

"How was your visit with Renessme?" She still thought calling Ness "Nessie" was inappropriate because of the Loch Ness Monster. And she hated my nickname even more. "Ness."

"Great!" Just remembering made me feel boyant.

"What did you guys do?" The answer to this would hurt Bella. But I can't lie cause Ness would tell.

"Oh. I told stories at the legend of a tree."

"_My_ tree?" Told you. She was hurt. I hate hurting Bella. I always have. I used to tell myself I wasn't like Edward. I couldn't hurt her. But I changed my mind when he became the father of my love.

"Yeah. But Bells… I love her. I just don't know how to tell her."

"All I can say is _don't _hurt her. Edward would kill you." She was right about him being upset. The him 'killing me' part I wasn't so sure.

Edward had descended the stairs. I'm guessing he had lied Ness in her bed. "Could I lay with Ness?" Edward gave me a look then thought for a secind (the look on his face and his grin).

"I guess so." I knew he had been in my head. Making sure I wasn't thinking… stopping there. You know. But I was too focused on not hurting her. I almost walked out when Edward caught my right arm. "Don't. Hurt her."

"Sure. That's _just_ what I'm aiming for. Edward. I know you're in my head. Don't give me the boyfriend-dad talk. You know exactly what I want for and from her. And it's certainly _not_ hurting her." He hated when I was right. He _was_ in my head and he knew it.

I walked upstairs. I cracked Ness' door to see her soundly sleepin the door made no noise as I opened it further to Nessie's monsterous room. She had white walls. She had no television but she had a huge music system setup in one corner (her dad coming out). Her bed was huge, gold canopy frame with roses as decoration. One of the roses are missing? Whatever. I _don't _want to know. That rug. Ugh. I bought that thing cause she wanted. It looked like a giant dog of=n the floor. So fuzzy. And green?_ Lime? Why?_ A bookshelf covered the wall opposite her music systrem (filled with books) eww. Who reads? …Bella. I walked over to the bookshelve to visualize to find a book lying on the floor. I looked _ages_ old. Nearly missing the spine. I turned it over to read the title "_Wuthering Heights." _Wow. Definetely Bella.

I then walked over to the bed and very gently placed my self next to her and she woke. Damn! I mwant for her to rest. She stayed awake long enough to roll over and cuddle to my chest. And fell right back to sleep. "Goodnight, my love." I whispered so softly I nearly couldn't hear myself. I lied awake and watched hr asleep and the last time I remembered looking at the clock was at 4 a. m.


	3. Why Me!

Eventually I had to leave my dearest Ness to go home to check on Billy. I am alone now. My dad went with Charlie. Guess where they went. Fishing. How did you ever guess? Those two are _really _getting too old for that. This leaves me to myself. Again. I hate free time. Wow. I feel like Bella (after Edward left her). Too much time to think about everything; my adult issues. I do _not _feel 33. Especially when I look in the mirror. Technically, everything about me is still 17 but, years have gone by. I will not ever grow until my job is done. Vampires are still around. So, I still phase. But soon, when I explain myself to Nessie, I will get older physically.

"Jake? Why don't you get out of the house. Nessie called." I jumped at the sound of Billy's voice. Why does it always seem that he pops up out of nowhere. I had been to deep in thought to realize his entrance.

"Really?" I really wasn't sure if Ness was tired of me yet.

"Yeah! She asked if you were coming to see her today. She really likes you, Jake." Ha. Ha. Wow. He had an idea and it just sounded funny when acted like a _real_ father. He's always been like a brother to me really. He does it to be funny.

"Well I should probably go. She's probably worried." Why do I always assume that?

"She sounded more excited."

So I left. Yeah. Just walked out. I had to see Ness again. Since the wolf thing started I never used my dad's truck anymore. Ran. Yes. _Everywhere. _When I show up at the Cullens' door I can always feel an invasion of feelings and thoughts. Wow. Surprise. Wouldn't you? Just as I was about to knock the door opened. Edward laughed a low, evil chuckle as I stood there making myself look like an idiot with fist raised like I was about to knock. He finds that amusing I guess.

"JAKEY!!" Ness had discovered from the top of the stairs that I was here. She used her vampire-speed to come down the stairs and into my arms so quickly I almost didn't see her.

"Slow it down Renessme. Jake is not going anywhere. He is staying for a while." Bella thought wrong with a grin. Edward growled. He knew what I was thinking (like usual).

"Actually Bells, I would like to take Nessie out again." Bella rolled her eyes at the name.

"Where to?" She was wondering why I kept running off. Bella was still amused by me. I still loved her but not… sorry I already explained.

"The beach? To eat? And maybe… a movie?" In question form.

"Please?!" Ness had rejoined the conversation from my arms. Her voice echoed through the monstrous living room.

"Sure." Bella was disappointed.

*An Hour Later*

"Jake?" We were walking down that beach again. The sun was setting. Yeah. I had waited that late for her call. Sat by the phone. But she had called when I was still sleeping. And Billy relayed the message when he arrived home from his fishing trip.

"I'm listening." I had been very thoughtful that day and she had noticed.

"What are you thinking about?" See? I told she noticed.

"Honest? Or lie?" She gave me a look. 'DUH look' "Okay… You." That sounded more thoughtful in my head.

"Really." Statement. "What about me?" Oh here it comes again. I swear this beach is cursed. Or blessed. I'm really not sure.

"Hold on." She knew I was thinking of what to say. But I wasn't I was examining the 'time'. It's still sunset. Very little time has passed since I had last said that. The waves of our little LaPush piece of the ocean were strangely quiet today. The sand was soft. It was perfect. The perfect time in front of my face and I didn't see it. I was just too afraid to _want_ to notice. We stopped as she sat down on Bella's tree. Once again. This is getting old.

"Can we go somewhere to eat? Somewhere nice. I will explain there." I knew she would only have one problem with that. I was paying.

We went to Olive Garden of all places. The nicest restaurant in town. Italian. Nothing new to her. Edward is rich. Like he isn't '_beautiful'_ enough. Eww. I hate thinking things like that. He's not very nice to me and every time I do that I keep thinking one day I might accidentally be nice to him.

As we sat down at the table she was very eager to know the answer to her question because no sooner than the waiter walked away she stated "Tell me." So I had no choice but to begin explaining. I realized that I was no longer in the right place or time again. So I had finally figured out why it was 'never the right time.' I always got myself out of the right time. That sounds funny. Everything I say to myself sounds funny. Then I say it and it's even worse. I had to buy some more time. And I promised the next time I got myself in the right place at the right time, I would _not _back out.

"Okay. I wanted to tell you that there is something between us. Do you remember when we (us wolves) told you about 'imprinting?'"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" She was very curious now.

"See that's the thing with your mother. I didn't realize then that the reason I loved _her_ was that I had imprinted on you."

"Before I was even thought about? Is that even possible?" She didn't learn a lot about this the first time we told her. So she truly didn't know.

"Yes. It is very much so. And it happens to be our case. Or my case. Yours if you choose." I didn't want her to push her into something she had no idea about.

"…if I choose?" I had confused her. Maybe I should take this like any boy would try to be a boyfriend. The thing about it is… I'm not just a boyfriend. I'm a wolf. Things are always complicated when your born half-vampire. How she does it… I don't know. She is very strong. I continued to try and explain more though it wasn't helping any. I'm _very_ bad with explaining things. Though she always seems to understand anything I say and if she didn't she would just look at me and smile with a quick, tiny nod so I wouldn't feel stupid. She amazing. And her smile… breathtaking.

Soon enough we had left that crowded place. We were walking the road that I had once repaired Bella from a bike crash. The one with the cliffs she went cliff diving from. Yeah. Edward will never that go. But I will let go of what he did to her either. "You know I taught your mom how to ride a motorcycle on this road."

"You ever think it's kind of weird that you hung out with your girl--your best friend's mom. And you look no different at all now. And I'm 16 almost 17."

Walking along this most familiar road, I realized it was the perfect time again. I promised myself I wouldn't back out again. "Sometimes… I look in the mirror and realize that this isn't normal. But something always changes that."

"What?" I stop and turn my body so I was in front of her. I can see my own breath in the cool December air. It was dark now. It's around 8:30 p. m. I was standing in front of her looking down upon her perfect face. Each of my hands were on each of her shoulders. Her eyes looked almost terrified. I realized I had made a move that was too sudden, too quick. I scared her. She had more strength then me, but she would never hurt me, if it caused her death. To calm her fright I place my right hand on her left cheek and brushed my fingers across it. Then I flattened my hand on her cheek. Her face felt so fragile. And warmer compared to Bella's new face. And it felt small in my hands. I pulled her chin up just a little. Enough to where I could see her face. I brushed her long fiery hair out of her beautiful brown and golden eyes. I leaned my face towards hers and I stopped when our foreheads were together and our noses were touching. She I both are breathing harder, faster than before. "I'm sorry." I leaned in and brushed my bottom lip against her top lip much unlike a kiss I had ever had. (Yes, I have had previous girlfriends. I was 16). Even though my lip barely touched hers I felt this sensation that I could let go of her or I would disappear from this world. Like I could no longer exist (literally) without her.

"Why. On _earth _are you sorry Jacob Black?" She sounded upset now.

"Oh no. I have upset you terribly." What was it that upset her? The kiss? Or why I was sorry?

"Jacob. Look at me." she put my face in her tiny hands and pointed my eyes straight at her flawlessness once again. "You have no reason to be sorry. I really can't stand it when you apologize for absolutely no reason. It makes me think you have done something wrong."

"It's not what I _have _done but what I _haven't."_ It is very true. I should have told her.

"Then whatever you _haven't done_, do it now. So you won't apologize anymore!" Now she really was getting excited and upset.

"I love you." Oh my god. I said it. And I am still alive so is she. And she is still standing here (for the moment).

She said nothing but gave me the most brilliant smile I have ever seen come from anyone. _Anyone._

"I hate that I have to admit this now. But I have wanted you to say that to me for a very long time. And when you started about that 'imprinting stuff' I kind of thought it would be tonight that you would tell me. I couldn't hold back my excitement anymore. I got upset because I was ready for you to say it and you kept avoiding it." Wow. I never thought that was coming.

She is leaning into me again. As she does when herself in my arms but this time she is looking straight at me. I love the feel of her lips moving against mine. I never thought I would be the type to say that. But I do. Best feeling in the world. Perfection in my arms.

"I'm taking you home to your dad before he kills me." She nodded, but with a whiny, 'I don't want to look' on her face. She walked back to the truck without a fight. Half-way there she placed her tiny hand in mine and I lifted her up and carried her. All the way she was telling me how I didn't have to do that. Or how she felt lame. I only laughed. "I love you remember?" was my only response.

When we got back to the truck she sat next to me in the middle seat as she always did (when we used a vehicle). She leaned over and fell asleep before we reached Forks border-line. Once again. Edward freaked when I carried her in the house sleeping, until he discovered she had no scratches or bruises and she was soundly sleeping.


	4. What A Weird Dream

This time I spent the entire night watching my angel sleep. Holding her in arms and thinking as she rested. She sleeps so soundly when I am here. I wonder what its like when I am not holding her. No. I don't want to know what that is like. It will not happen again. I had talked to Edward and I would be staying with them from now on, because Nessie was so much happier with me around. Edward and Bella loved to see Ness happy. That is what they wanted more than anything. So they kept me as if they were buying a pet for their baby and that's exactly how Edward saw the situation. I was Nessie's _dog._ Isn't that just the nicest thing a parent could do for their child. Treat the one she will love forever as a dog.

Well, I had done it. I had told Renesme how I loved her. Now, my next goal, to tell her how _much_ I loved her. There is no way to explain it to her. My heart beats only for her now. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her that. Then, I know her, she would think it was her responsibility to keep me alive and that is not the case. I didn't need to _be with her_ to live. I just had to know she was alive and safe. I was more like a guardian than a lover. That's the thing about imprinting it's not necessarily _love at first sight_ just a destiny to be tightly bonded. It just happens this way. Once you spend so much time around someone, ( especially if you know the situation ) you fall in love unintentionally. That's normal. It's just harder with someone like me because of the fact I'm a 'shape shifter.'

So next Saturday is Nessie's birthday. She will be 17. I can't get her a car. Edward Cullen is her father. She has whatever she wants so I need to get her something with sentimental value. I got it! I jerked with excitement and nearly woke her. I will get her a ring. A promise ring. First, I should talk to Edward like he doesn't already know ( stupid mind-reader ). That's right Edward. I don't like you being in my head. But at the moment, I can understand. I tightened my grip on Ness. I lied awake for the next few minutes watching her sleep or staring at the ceiling.

***

I was in a strange wood I had never seen, even in my imagination. I heard a piercing scream. "Ness!" I screamed for her but she didn't answer. Another piercing scream. This time the screeching sound formed a name.

"JAAAAKEE! HELP MEEE!" I knew immediately which way to go. I followed the trail in which I had heard her voice come from. Finally, I walked into a wide open space that was covered in hot, licking flames. "JAAKE!" Ness screamed again. I saw her behind the fire being held up by four of those filthy blood-suckers. One had blonde hair. Short. Red eyes. She looked amused as Nessie screamed in pain. Another had long blonde hair. This one was male. He looked very intelligent and interested. The third was bigger built, darker skin, taller, bigger all around, black hair. I heard one of them call him 'Demetri' as Nessie screeched again. I couldn't make out any of the other's features because it was wearing a black robe that completely covered its whole body. "Jake." This time I heard her voice as a whisper nearly. She was begging for mercy. "Please." I jumped the fire and stood, in wolf-form, in front of the pile of horrifying enemies. Every one of them had red eyes.

"LET HER GO! Or brace yourself." The last statement was nearly a whisper. Nessie cried out louder than ever. Higher pitched. More pained. "STOP IT!" My whole body was in pain.

"PLEEEEAAASSEEE!!" she screamed. As each one of these horrific characters held each of her limbs the 'Demetri' one twisted and her right arms cracked, loudly.

This time I screamed and fell to the ground in pain as she screamed and begged me to help her.

Suddenly, I jerked hard and awakened drenched with sweat. I had fallen asleep in Ness' bed. Edward had shaken me.

"Jacob, Renesme is just fine." Edward whispered to me as he pointed to the sleeping figure next to me. "You should not stress so much about keeping her safe on your own. We are always ready to jump to bullet for her too. As much as I don't like it I can't change the fact that you love her and that she loves you. And I wouldn't if I could. You make her happy. For now, that is all you need to worry about. Keeping her safe is my job until she is of age. Another year. And until she decides to leave and even then I will be right here. You are not in this alone. Ever."

Why was Edward Cullen trying to comfort me?

"Because it is about my daughter's happiness and safety." He was in my head again.

"I really wish you would at least _try_ to stop doing that." He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"If I had not been inside your head I would not have seen that dream and awakened you." He was being smart now. Wow. "I am a smart creature, but I am merely telling you the truth."

"See?!?!?"

"Shh!" He pointed to Nessie. "I can not help myself. You interest me Jacob Black." What? Why on earth would I- "because of the love you have for my daughter." Okay why bother in voicing things anymore. "You will see a point soon. Get some rest, Jacob. You having shopping to do." He grinned. "I think she will _love_ her birthday gift. Her mother will also. As do I. I think it is very thoughtful and sincere."

"Yeah." I slouched back to get some more rest and Edward got up to leave. Just as he was about to walk out I thought about it. "Uh… Edward?"

"Your welcome, Jacob. Rest." Edward closed the door behind him. I knew we were going to get better. If he had really wanted to hurt me or wanted me to suffer he would have sat back and amused himself as I dreamed, but he woke me from that awful nightmare, so I wouldn't.

Nessie stirred. She kept tossing and rolling until she found my feverishly warm arms and became still. I noticed the sun rising in the distance. I remembered I had to meet Seth and Leah today for a wolf thing. I would have a long day. I just closed my eyes. "Good morning, my angel." I whispered to Ness. I kissed the crown of her head and fell back to sleep.


	5. My New Best Friend Is A Vampire?

Having to meet Seth and Leah was not my idea of a great day, but we just needed to have a meeting. My day would be long because I couldn't be around Renesmee today. Everything just seemed so pointless without her. I needed to talk to Edward, but I didn't want to wake Ness. There was a very soft knock on the door. Of course your in my head, Edward what else is new?

The door eased opened and just as I suspected, it was Edward. "Come Jacob. Jasper says her emotions are so nulled that she is deeply sleeping. She won't wake, and if she does, she'll go fall right back to sleep." He had a very sly smile on his face. "I'm not being sneaky, Jacob. I know you need to speak with me. And if it's about what I think it is, even in the deepest of sleep, she could possibly dream about the conversation and I want to be a surprise as much as you." He was right. He nodded, and I, very carefully, slipped myself out of her grasp and left her there sleeping. I stood for moment just staring at her. I couldn't help myself from thinking how beautiful she is. "She looks like her mother." Edward, seriously. Shut-up before you wake her up. He chuckled so quietly that only because I had abnormal hearing I could make it out.

We walked out of the room and down the stairs together. Oh man, all of the other vampires are downstairs. They're gonna start making jokes about us being best friends."If you wish. I will wait, and you can go down alone." He stopped walking.

"Why can't you at least try?"

"Does it _really_ bother you that badly?"

"Come on. Even a bloodsucker should know the answer to that question." That was the first time I'd used that word since Renesmee was born.

"And I'm quite proud of you, Jacob."

"How would you feel if you had someone in you all the time? Like Charlie?" Instead of continuing to stand still we walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and outside.

"I guess that would bother me a bit. I think it would bother Charlie a bit more thought." The evil smmirk on his face told me exactly what he meant by that. We sat down on the porch steps. The sun lit up one half of the sky. "But you see, Jacob, the way you think of Renesmee is so much different than any of the thoughts of love I've ever heard. I've listened to many people who were in love think about each other, and the things you think about her are insanely gentle and so different in ways I can't explain. It truly interests me to know why." He looked into the horizon and away from me.

I sat and thought for a few minutes about how to explain to him how things feel for me. "That's the thing about her, Jacob. She can fell emotions and see thoughts by one touch. Except for you. Thats why the imprinting thing interests me. She can't see your thoughts and feelings for the endless emotions you have blocking her way. You see, every person has something about the one they love that they don't like. Even I. You see... Bella-the way she continues to care for you unconditionally, even thought she knows its a love much like the one she has for me she doesn't let herself admit it. And it drives me insane. But, you..." I just sat and listened. The way he saw it was curious to me. "Jacob, everything you see in her is perfection. The way the 'everything is pointless without her'. I feel that way about Bella also, but I _can_ do things without her. You are truly miserable when you are not right next to her or talking about her."

I stayed quiet and allowed him to contemplate. "And after all these years, 16, nearly 17 years, your feelings continue to grow stronger."

"Well yeah, I mean, that's _pretty much how it works."_

_"Pretty much?"_

_"Yeah, like... see for us, it's much stronger than love. It's not like I am in love with your daughter." There was a gasp behind us and we both turned to see Nessie running back inside. She was crying. Oh no. _


End file.
